Cardinal Sins
Καρδινάλιος Sins CARDINAL SINS Γνωρίστε τις αμαρτίες KNOW THE SINS Κανονισμοί REGULATIONS 《 I 》 RESPECT is mandatory in the pack. Not only is respect required to those of the Deadly Division, it is also required towards the rest of the pack as well. Disrespect towards anyone in the pack is highly frowned upon and is not tolerated here. Certain amounts of disrespect towards anyone may result in punishment or exile. 《 II 》 ATTIRE is to be suitable for roleplay during general roleplay periods. We expect that you follow our dresscode during these times. Our dresscode is pretty simple and easy to follow. Although with oc look coloration we ask that variations of pink are not used. Other than that, if any one of the Deadly Division asks you to take an item off due to it being against the dress code you are expected to take it off as asked. 《 III 》 ACTIVITY within the pack is mandatory. We do not want inactive members among our hierarchy. If you are going to be inactive please inform Gula, Luxuria, or any other member of the Deadly Division that you will be inactive for that certain amount of time. We completely understand that you have a life outside of animal jam. If you are inactive without reasoning for a week you risk being demoted. If you're inactive for more than 2 weeks you will be kicked out of the pack. 《 IV 》 DOUBLE-GROUPING is strictly forbidden. This includes side-groups that roleplay via Animal Jam. We only allow side groups that roelplay on the wiki live chat, forums/blogs, or discord. If you are caught double-grouping you will immediately be put on trail and the other groups will be informed. If you are proven to be double-grouping you will be chased out of the pack. 《 V 》 3 DAY TRIALS are given to new members of the pack so you can see if you like the group. During those 3 days you are expected to observe anad take part in pack activities as usual to see if the group fits you. If you do not like the group, and wish to no longer take place in the group, please leave during those trial days to save time. If you leave among the first trial day you will not be welcomed back and will be banished. 《 VI 》 OC LIMIT is only one oc per person in the group. Please use the oc you signed up with during roleplay activities. Some people find it hard to keep track of two ocs' information and ranking so we prefer to stick to one. You will be warned if caught using a different oc than the one you signed up with, afterwards will risk demotion or other punishments. 《 VII 》 LEAVING so soon after joining is frowned upon. We are not a hotel, we wish to have loyal members in this pack. If you plan to leave soon after joining, do NOT join. After leaving you will only be welcomed back one more time. After that you are no longer welcomed in the pack and are not allowed to join again. Πρόγραμμα PROGRAM Keep in mind these are approximate time-frames the pack will be roleplaying within. This doesn't mean we roleplay non-stop for 4-7/5 hours. Ιεραρχία HIERARCHY Deadly Division | style="font-family:center;border-color:#161616;text-align:center;background-color:#161616;" | |} | style="font-family:center;border-color:#161616;text-align:center;background-color:#161616;" | |} | style="font-family:center;border-color:#161616;text-align:center;background-color:#161616;" | |} |} Moderate Division | style="font-family:center;border-color:#161616;text-align:center;background-color:#161616;" | |} | style="font-family:center;border-color:#161616;text-align:center;background-color:#161616;" | |} |} Histronic Division | style="font-family:center;border-color:#161616;text-align:center;background-color:#161616;" | |} Κατάλληλη Ενδυμασία APPROPRIATE CLOTHING Συνομοσπονδίες CONFEDERATIONS Alliances Neutrals Visitors Enemies Εδαφος TERRAIN Dens TBA Land Server 》TBD TBA Εκδηλώσεις EVENTS TBA Εκθεσιακός χώρος GALLERY TBA Εφαρμογές APPLICATIONS Επί πλέον FURTHERMORE Art Credit Credit to JadeMere for the main banner Credit to Remarin for Hierarchy images End Note Please do not edit without permission. The spacing of this page frequently messes up and i'd like to keep it neat.